goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June punishing Moe and Joe
Henry: moe and Joe, how freaking dare you make Cartoon Network theme songs with us taking every character’s place June: your grounded for the year!!! Moe and joe: but h&j! Henry: no buts! You both are banned from watching all Cartoon Network shows, why? Because June and I hate warner bros, turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network so (3x) much! June: yeah! And today is punishment day! Moe: not punishments! Henry: well you better get used! But before we do that, the characters of the nickel o zone since 1998 will give you a punishment with us, Here they come! Marco, Jake, Tobias, cassie And Rachel: your grounded! Skeeter, Bobby And Nina: your grounded! Allen strange: your grounded! Shelby woo: your grounded! Eliza thornberry: your grounded! Arnold shortman: your grounded! Henry: that’s our nickel o zone stars. Now they will tell you by giving you punishments Rachel: You both should quit liking The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and start liking our show, animorphs Bobby: You also both need to pay attention to our show which is cousin skeeter forever and quit liking Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, and Warner Bros.! Arnold shortman: Otto rocket told me that You both will be forced to watch Rocket Power on Nickelodeon. If not, the Hey Arnold gang will beat you both up! Shelby woo: and Everytime when Camp Lazlo comes, we will switch it to my show Moe: no! (10x) Shelby woo, your not switching it to your show, you know you and your grandfather sucks! Shelby woo: Exscuse me! I don’t need those boys who knows how stupid to abuse a Chinese girl! But! You will never do anything made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network ever again. That even includes talking about it! And, Your parents have blocked all channels made by your favorite companies on every single TV! Marco: also, Everybody will not throw you a Cartoon Network themed party for your next birthdays. We've also called all the retailers in the world to ban you from visiting their stores until further notice and online purchasing counts as well! Jake: You both will listen to all songs sung by Henry and June everyday. When Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi comes on TV, it will be switched to hey Arnold and the journey of Allen strange Cassie: I will take away your Amazing World of Gumball merchandise. Moe: so no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network? Tobias: yes. no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network For you either! Henry: time for punishments, first punishment, yelling we hate Cartoon Network is for everybody to hear Moe and Joe: (louder) WE HATE CARTOON NETWORK June: next punishment, the animorphs will scare you with scary masks (Animorphs cast put on BND masks and scare moe and Joe) Henry: thank you Jake and the gang, next punishment, getting a haircut, instead of taking you boys to sunny’s hair salon, we’ll do that in the bathroom (Moe and joe’s hair is now bald) June: how is that! Well, nickel o zone gang, thank you so much, you guys can leave Allen strange: thanks henry and June! (The stars leave) Henry: next punishment, changing your voices Moe: (in princess voice) no! (15x) we sound like girls Henry: well that’s your own good! June: next punishment, sending you to gajaraja... Henry: no no no, june, we’re not sending those two to gajaraja June: why? Henry: because the elephant will roar at them, how about the WGBH and BND logos? June: nah! Too scary! When I see that BND mask with evil eyes, my eyes will burn! (Jeopardy think music plays) Henry: (thinks) I know! June: what is it?! Henry: The Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids And family home entertainment paintbrush logo! June: yay! Henry: let’s send them! Moe and Joe: no! (20x) (At a black screen) June: one more thing, you will both be tortured by those live action kids, are you kids ready? Noel bloom jr (offscreen): yes! Henry: also, say Check out what Celebrity's doing just for kids! in 100% loud so moe and joe’s ears will bleed extremely Kids: (offscreen) good! Moe: this will be horrible! (the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids the FHE paintbrush logo plays and made moe and joe’s ears bleed) Joe: that is horrible! Henry: well done live action kids from celebrity’s just for kids logo! June: time for another punishment! (Back At the living room) Henry: speaking of live action kids, the next punishment, is dancing to dancing in the moonlight June: yep, the cover with the toploader music is sung by Henry and me. We’ll put the music and let those live action kids dance. You know when they sing the h&j theme song (H&j turns on the music and the kids dance happily, after the song, they melt as reveal as some whipped creams and custards that splat on h&j’s face) June: wow! That is cute! Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series